Optical character recognition (OCR) is the process of identifying text characters from an image. OCR may be performed where the incoming images are scanned images having computer text and/or handwritten text on the images. For example, an individual may handwrite information into a paper form and transmit the paper form to a company for processing. The company may want to extract handwritten information from the form in order to perform additional steps, such as creating an account for the individual, performing application processing, or other actions.